


Hunter x Hunter x reader

by Venulus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro TogashiHisoka ©  Yoshihiro Togashi





	Hunter x Hunter x reader

> **_Fandom:_** _Hunter x Hunter_  
>  **Reader-insert:**  Female __  
> _**Warning:** Adult Situations | Cursing  
>  __**Word Count:**  750  
>  ___**Estimated Reading Time:** 3 minutes

  
  
  
  
(y/n) was strolling leisurely through the forest when she sensed a powerful and unsettling Nen. She stopped dead in her tracks and sighed annoyed.  
  
“What do you want clown?”  
  
“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are always so rude to me, princess.” He was resting on a tree branch, one of his legs was swinging back and forth slowly. “What have I ever done to you?”  
  
“Hmm, trying to kill me like a hundred times, maybe?” She said sardonically.  
  
“Oh, please, gorgeous. If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead by now,”  
  
“Are you sure, clown?” He jumped down from the tree in a swift movement, landing a few feets away from her.  
  
“I’m not a clown, princess. I’m a jester,” He gave her a closed-eyed smile.  
  
“Whatever, clown,” She rolled her eyes.  
  
“Watch your mouth, lady,” Hisoka threw one of his cards at her and she quickly moved her head to the side to dodge it.But it made a shallow cut on the side of her neck. “Next time I won’t miss,” He smirked.  
  
(y/n) clicked her tongue and glared at him.  
  
“Why are you here?” He walked towards her.  
  
“I want to be with you; I miss our conversations,” the red-haired man chuckled lightly with his mouth closed. “You are so beautiful, (y/n),” he said, lifting his hand trying to stroke her left cheek. But she grabbed his wrist before he could do anything. He didn’t care and proceeded to caress her cheek down to her lips, smiling smugly when she gulped. “You and I are perfect together,” he said softly, tracing her lips with his thumb and licking his own lips.  
  
She focused her Nen on her right hand and aimed her fist at his stomach while letting go of his wrist. He was able to dodge her attack by jumping backwards.  
  
“Hmm, your highness let go of me so I could avoid being hit. Lucky me~” He half smiled.  
  
“Next time I won’t let you go, Hisoka,” she stated bluntly.  
  
“You are finally calling me by my name, how sweet,” He gave her a flirtatious smile and she sighed in exasperation.  
  
“You and I are not perfect together, Hisoka,” she shook her head, “you are a blood-lust psychopath, while I’m just a regular hunter. So leave me alone and go satiate your blood-lust somewhere else,” (y/n) turned her back to him, “now, if you’ll excuse me, I have places to go.”  
  
She started walking away when suddenly, Hisoka grabbed her by her hips and turned her around, pinning her to a tree.  
  
“The fuck do you want, clown?” She growled.  
  
“I told you, I want to be with you, gorgeous,” he licked his lips again, “and yes, love, we are,” he leaned forward, she could feel his breath against her lips and she closed her eyes waiting for a kiss. He chuckled at that, “You can’t deny you don’t want this,” he purred.  
  
Instead of taking her lips in his, he kissed the wound he had previously inflicted on her tender skin, so as to tease her.  
  
(y/n) hissed when his tongue made contact with the wound on her neck as he lapped the little amount of blood that had oozed through the slit.  
  
“So sweet,” he whispered against her neck.  
  
(y/n) grabbed him by his shoulders and knocked him down using her Nen. Then, she straddled him and bit her lower lip. He was so handsome and alluring and she knew he was right, she couldn’t deny she didn’t want that because she was dying for that to happen ever since their first encounter. Though she enjoyed fighting against him, she would rather do something else with him.  
  
“You are right, I want this,” she leant down to give him a long passionate kiss, nibbling his bottom lip.  
  
Hisoka rolled her over and pinned her arms above her head before leaning down to whisper in her ear.  
  
“I am so attracted to you,” he smirked when she tried to release her wrists from his tight grasp, “could it be because I’m a Transmuter and you are an Enhancer?” he wondered aloud.  
  
  
“I don’t care about that right now,” Hisoka chuckled and kissed her neck, sending shivers up and down her back.  
  
“Don’t make me use my Bungee Gum on you, princess,” she could feel his wicked smile against her neck, “we are indeed perfect together~” he purred on her ear before skilfully licking it, making her squirm under him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Venusians~ ♥
> 
> How are you today? :D
> 
> This is my first Hunter x Hunter fic~ I was dying to write some Hisoka for you all~ :3
> 
> I hope you all liked it!:D Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
